The present invention relates generally to surgical osteotomies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for performing osteotomies including a bone plate and a retractor assembly. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a system for performing osteotomies including a bone plate having a reduced width central portion and a retractor assembly having a pair of jaws.
In various orthopedic surgical procedures, it is necessary to secure two bone portions in a relatively fixed relationship to each other. For example, such a secured relationship is required to mend a fracture which has occurred to the bone or to correct a malunion or deformity of the bone. To ensure that the bone can regenerate in the proper orientation and fuse properly, it is important that the bone portions be fixed in the desired position during bone regeneration.
Various external fixation devices for the repair of traumatized bone are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,650 to Bailey et al. discloses an apparatus for the external fixation of large bones. The apparatus is illustrated to include a main body as well as a first and second bone screw clamps. The main body serves to allow the apparatus to axially rotate, thereby providing a proper longitudinal rotational location of the bone screws with respect to a bone. The first bone screw clamp is used to secure a first bone screw to the apparatus while permitting the first bone screw to be axially displaced from the main body. In a similar fashion, the second bone screw clamp functions to secure a second bone screw to the apparatus and to allow the second bone screw to be axially displaced with respect to the main body.
For osteotomies, it is known to employ a bone plate for securing adjacent bone portions in a relatively fixed relationship to each other. For example, tibial osteotomies performed to correct certain deformities open a wedge in the bone which allows for proper anatomic limb alignment. The wedge is created by a cut made across the bone that leaves a portion to serve as a hinge. A gap is established between adjacent bone portions that is maintained by the bone plate secured to each of the bone portions.
While known systems for osteotomies such as tibial osteotomies have proven acceptable for certain applications, such systems are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their performance.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a system for performing osteotomies which provides for improved access to the bone grafting site.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a bone plate for osteotomies including a reduced width central portion for permitting improved access to the bone grafting site.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a system for performing osteotomies including a bone plate with increased bone screw pull-out, compression, tension and torsional strength.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a system for performing osteotomies including a retractor assembly permitting improved bone plate placement and improved anatomic limb alignment.
In one form, the present invention provides a bone plate for securing the relative positions between first and second bone portions of a bone separated by a gap. The bone plate includes a first mounting portion, a second mounting portion and an intermediate portion. The first mounting portion is for attachment to the first bone portion. The second mounting portion is for attachment to the second bone portion. The intermediate portion connects the first mounting portion and the second mounting portion in a first direction and has a reduced central width.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.